Proiettile Bambino
by Ayanna Yume
Summary: I never would have imagined that this could have happened to me. "This is all your fault!" I screamed as I started crying. Damn hormones. Rated M for Mpreg, language, and content. Not suitable for those below the age of 16. Updated: O5/22/2013 [What a fail lol, I put 2012 earlier xD]
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my second story for Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or well actually…would my first "fanfic" be considered a story? Who knows? Anyways expect the first chapter out by next week or sooner. **

**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, IT BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA**

**Prologue**

I smiled softly as I stared at my young baby boy. He looked happy as he ran around, escaping the clutches of his father. I moved a strand of hair from my eyes as I recalled how overwhelmed I felt when I found out I was pregnant.

**FLASHBACK**  
The doctor seemed shocked when he looked at some papers. I bit my lower lip, thinking the worst already as I planned for my funeral. The doctor finally looked up from the papers and stared at me, a weird gleam in his eyes. "It seems that you are currently a six weeks pregnant," said the doctor as he smiled at me. I blinked as I tried processing his words. I stared at him confused, wondering if perhaps I should have gone to someone else. The doctor sighed and rolled his eyes as he repeated his words, "you are pregnant, and have been so for six weeks." I just stared at him as repeated the words and noticed that he was being completely serious. I spluttered some nonsense and then welcomed the wonderful world of unconsciousness.

I chuckled as I recalled my reaction to the news of being pregnant. My baby boy heard me as he turned his gaze to me and smiled brightly as he stopped running. Of course, his father took advantage of this and picked up our boy. Our son squirmed around as he realized that he had been captured but then stopped as he realized that his father wasn't going to put him down. "Mama, come play with tou-san and me," said my baby boy in an alto voice as he smiled at me. I chuckled as I got up from where I was sitting on the ground and walked to my son and husband. I kissed my boy and then my husband, who wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. I smiled as I basked in the warmth of my son and husband. Even though I felt scared at first, I'm glad that my pregnancy ended up being the most amazing thing in my entire life.

**Yeah, some of you might know where this is going. Well, I have a poll on my profile. Please vote on it so that I may have a partner for this certain someone. The poll is called Tsuna's Baby's Daddy. Thank Stara-chi for sort of inspiring this story. Well, ciao~**


	2. Chapter 1 Henka

**Ayanna: Welcome my readers! I was so amazed by the views that I have decided to update early. XD**

**Tsuna: HIIIEE! A-A-Ayanna, w-why are you m-making a story like t-t-this?!**

**Ayanna: Uh, blame Stara-chi for planting the idea in my mind**

**Tsuna: S-S-Stara-chi, why?! T^T**

**Ayanna: *sweat drops* Um, well here is the update for Proiettile Bambino**

**Tsuna: *still crying***

**Ayanna: *shakes her head at Tsuna* I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, IT BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA! **

**[Edit: 05-22-2013]**

**CHAPTER ONE: **

**Henka**

**[Change]**

Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna for short, sat silently on the couch as he stared at his mother, Nana Sawada, and the younger ones, Fuuta (the ranking prince), I-Pin (an adorable Chinese girl that can blow up), and Lambo (the youngest Vongola Lightning Guardian), as they said their good byes to Reborn (his tutor, #1 Hitman, and the sun Arcobaleno) and Bianchi (the poison scorpion). Apparently Reborn had ran out of some special bullets so he needed to get some more. Normally Reborn would just order to receive more bullets, but the ones he wanted weren't exactly ones that could be ordered. The reason is that Verde created the special bullets and the bullets had also been covered by Reborn's sun flames, so that no one would be able to use them unless they were Reborn himself. Tsuna stared blankly as his mother told Reborn and Bianchi to be safe and eat healthy. Tsuna felt a pinching sensation as he heard Bianchi blab about going to visit the first place she and Reborn had gone on to have their first date. Tsuna clenched his hands into fists as he looked away from Reborn, who had his arm around Bianchi. Tsuna wasn't sure why he was behaving this way but he wanted to stop acting so strange around Reborn. He remembered that it all began a month after the Representative Battle of the Rainbow. It was when all the Arcobaleno had been given their adult forms, and completely changed things.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tsuna was wearing a simple pair of pants and a soft orange t-shirt as he rested on his back on the deck of his house. He yawned as he enjoyed the warmth from the sun. He lazily looked into his home wondering what was taking Reborn so long. He rolled onto his stomach and got up, yawning as he stretched and headed inside. He frowned a bit when he heard that it was quiet in the house, a first in so long. Tsuna headed upstairs as he recalled Reborn saying that he wanted to take a shower, and that had been about thirty mintues ago. Tsuna headed up the stairs quietly as possible. He blinked in surprise when he heard the shower still going. He knocked on the door but Reborn didn't respond. Tsuna lightly frowned (looks more like a pout) as he opened the door and was greeted with steam surrounding the bathroom. Tsuna sighed as he walked into the bathroom but then stopped when he heard a groan. 'Is Reborn hurt?!' thought Tsuna in as his heart started to beat faster. He quickly walked to the shower stall but then stopped at the sight before him. His honey brown eyes widen as he found the cause of Reborn's groan. 'R-Reborn,' thought Tsuna as his face flushed red as he gazed at Reborn. Tsuna bit his lower lip as he just stood there. The cause of Reborn's groan was because Reborn was touching himself. Tsuna gazed at Reborn's hand that he knew was bigger than his own, as it moved up and down Reborn's impressive member. Tsuna felt strange as he continued to watch Reborn __**masturbate**__ in the shower. Tsuna's heart stopped as Reborn tilted his head back and groaned again, quickening the pace of the hand on his member. Tsuna bit his lower lip as he stepped back and then left the bathroom. He closed the door silently then rushed down the stairs as quietly as possible and returned to his spot on the deck. Tsuna lied on his stomach as his body quivered, and feeling to warm. 'I c-can't believe I-I-I just s-saw that, HIIEE!' thought Tsuna as he tried to block the image of Reborn in the shower. _

**END FLASHBACK **

Tsuna blushed as he remembered that day and finally understood why he was behaving this way. He was jealous, jealous of Bianchi because she is a beautiful **woman** who'd be going to Italy with Reborn and be together, _**alone**_. Tsuna now knew that he felt somewhat attracted to his Spartan tutor, but knew that it'd be pointless to try and pursue a relationship with Reborn. "Dame-Tsuna, are you not going to say bye to us," a deep baritone said, a voice Tsuna had become quite aquatinted with. Tsuna suppressed a shiver as he directed his gaze to Reborn and Bianchi. Tsuna stared unwaveringly into Reborn's black eyes and got up from the couch. "Tsu-kun?" his mother said in a slightly confused tone. Tsuna smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes and said, "Bye Reborn and Bianchi, I hope you enjoy your visit to Italy." With that said Tsuna waved lightly and walked out from the living room and headed upstairs to his room. Tsuna ignored the dark aura that seemed to envelop the living room as he closed the door to his room. Tsuna was glad that he now admitted his attraction to Reborn to himself as he relaxed on his bed. However, now he felt like something big was going to happen. Tsuna wasn't sure where the feeling was stemming from but he decided to ignore it because he wasn't in the mood to overthink on anything at the moment. He heard his mother and the kids give their final goodbyes as Bianchi and Reborn finally left. Tsuna sighed as he closed his eyes and decided to go to sleep, feeling like he was going to need all the rest he could get.

**************************** 2 HOURS LATER******************************

"Tsu-kun, wake up Tsu-kun," an alto voice said as they nudged Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna whined as he opened his eyes and then blinked them to clear the blurriness from them. "Mom?" questioned Tsuna as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, staring at his mother. His mother smiled at him and said, "Tsu-kun, your papa is going to be coming in about ten minutes to take me to our second honeymoon, and I wanted to wake you up so you could have a chance to talk with your papa." Tsuna stopped what he was doing as he processed his mother's words. He blinked and then slightly narrowed his eyes as he realized what his mother was saying to him. "Mom, what about Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo, who is going to take care of them?" asked Tsuna as he tried to keep his anger for that _**man**_ under control. His mother smiles, completely oblivious to Tsuna's inner turmoil as she said, "I-pin's guardian came by earlier in the week and said he was fine with taking them in while I and your papa go on our second honeymoon." Tsuna sighed softly and made sure to thank Fon whenever he saw him again because he soon realized that it was very quiet. "Okay mom, be sure to have fun with dad,"said Tsuna as he gave his mother a fake smile as she smiled brightly back to him and left, saying something about finishing up on her packing. Tsuna sighed heavily as his mother closed his bedroom door behind her. Tsuna clenched his teeth as he thought about that _**man**_. He would try to be in his best behavior just for his mother, even though he thought his mother deserved a better husband, but she seemed happy with that _**man**_. Tsuna groaned as he rubbed the temple of his head, trying to will away the oncoming headache. "NANA! TSUNA! I'M HOME!" yelled out a gruff baritone voice, causing the room to slightly shake at the volume of his voice. Tsuna clenched his hands into fists as he tried to control his rising temper. He heard loud footsteps make their way up the stairs and coming directly to his room. Tsuna sighed as he relaxed himself a bit and completely made his face void of any emotions. "TSUNA!" the same gruff baritone voice yelled as the door to his room was opened. Tsuna stared at the tall, muscular blonde that was grinning at him and had his arms spreads wide open. The man came closer but Tsuna didn't want to be touched by him so he said," _**father**_, I appreciate it if you didn't hug me." The man, Iemitsu Sawada, dropped his arms as his eyebrows furrowed at the tone his Tsuna was speaking to him. "Tsuna that is not the kind of tone you speak to an elder, especially to your papa. Is Reborn not teaching you any manners?" asked Iemitsu as he frowned disapprovingly at Tsuna. Tsuna snapped when he heard his father insult Reborn, even though it was a small thing [A/N: He just wanted an excuse to explode on him I think .]. Tsuna glared at his father hatefully and said in a voice full of poison, "don't you dare say anything bad about Reborn, _**father**_. Unlike you, he is actually here and has earned his respect from me. However, you don't really spend any time here what so ever and you want me to treat you like some sort of respectful adult. Please _**Iemitsu-san**_, do me a favor and just keep yourself to mom because even though she deserves a better man she is happy with you and I'm not heartless to take away something that makes her happy." Tsuna was panting by this time because he had managed to keep himself from yelling at the idiotic man before him, not wanting to cause his mother to come running in wondering what was going on. Iemitsu stood there frozen at his son's outburst. Iemitsu felt horrible when he heard Tsuna's words and then felt bitter that Reborn of all people had more of his son's respect than him. Iemitsu figured it was better to leave his son so that he could calm down. "I see, well I'll go help your mom then," said Iemitsu as he walked out of Tsuna's room and closed the door. Tsuna clenched his jaw as he grabbed his pillow and threw it to the door of his room. He walked to the balcony window and stared up at the coloring sky, feeling that things were going to change, but not too sure how. Tsuna sighed as he pressed his face onto the glass window and hoped that things didn't change too much.

*********************SOMEWHERE IN ITALY************************

"Hmm, this is quite interesting," said a low baritone voice. The person was in a dark room and the only source of light was that from the computer screen and from a cellphone. "Can you focus on something important other than your idiotic interest," said the same baritone voice that had spoken before. The person with the cell phone scoffed and said, "My interests are very important besides I still don't know why you called me here for." The person at the computer shifted as he brought out a small object. The person with the cell phone leaned in closer and saw that the small object was a silver bullet. "So, what is so important of a bullet?" asked the man with the cell phone as he stared back at the person on the computer. The person on the computer smirked and said, "This bullet can change any person's life, _**forever**_."

**Ayanna: Wow. Tsuna totally told off his dad, but then again it could have been uglier. I apologize if the characters seem OOC, cause, um, the thing is I have only like watched 3 or 4 episodes of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Tsuna: T-Then why are y-y-you writing this fanfic i-if you haven't seen everything.**

**Ayanna: . Shut up Tsuna…or the next chapter I make something embarrassing happen to you**

**Tsuna: *pouts***

**Ayanna: Anyways, review if you want or not and if you do review suggest something for the fanfic and I might put it in. Well ciao~**

**Tsuna: Ayanna m-might update soon again if she r-receives a lot of reviews and v-views. Bye**


	3. Chapter 2 Non è più la stessa

**Ayanna: Hello my readers! I am so glad to see so many views on the second chapter…like barely a day and it had like a hundred views. Though I am confused as to why people haven't reviewed on it but whatever, I appreciate the ones that I do get so much. It makes feel all warm inside. **

**Reborn: Stop acting stupid Ayanna and get to the story…I doubt anyone wants to hear what you have to say, they just want to see who gets Dame-Tsuna knocked up.**

**Ayanna: *eye twitches* Yeah, just because of that Reborn, if you end up winning the poll I'm just going to put the second place person instead.**

**Reborn: *glares darkly at Ayanna***

**Ayanna: *smirks* Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyways, to Kururo Saruko, this isn't R27 unless Reborn does end up winning the poll, and that reminds me, the poll will be closed on Saturday afternoon to get people enough time to vote on the poll. So, get to it. Also thanks to Kururo Saruko for telling me about having the 1****st**** chapter so clumped up. I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, IT BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA! **

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Non è più la stessa**

**[No longer the same]**

"Correct D- I mean Tsuna-san," said the literature teacher as he smiled towards Tsuna. Tsuna just stared blankly at the teacher and sat back down once he realized that he was done. Everyone in the classroom whispered to themselves, as they took in the new Tsuna. No one was sure but Tsuna had made a complete one-eighty from his dameness and was now an admired student in Namimori. It all started about a week ago and people seemed to really like this new Tsuna, especially the males who now saw Tsuna as some sort of prize.

Tsuna ignored the whispers as well as the intense stares he was getting from his friends. Tsuna couldn't wait for the news of him being better and no longer being dame reach Reborn and Iemitsu's ears. Tsuna smirked slightly as he could imagine their faces to the news and would no longer dare to call him dame or any other name like it. However, Tsuna soon clenched his jaw when he recalled the reason as to why he is changing himself.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Tsuna, I know that you don't want to listen to me, but you need stop acting like some petulant child. Bursting out like that was childish and unfit for a Vongola boss to behave. You better start acting like an adult or things will get ugly, "said Iemitsu as he stared at Tsuna, keeping his eye on Nana, who was busy making Tsuna a quick dinner. Tsuna clench his jaw, but knew that what he was saying was true. Tsuna relaxed and his face became blank._

"_You're right Iemitsu, it's better to do things the mafia way," said Tsuna, whose words seemed cold as ice. Iemitsu tensed slightly at the tone and knew that he had been indirectly threatened. Tsuna gave Iemitsu a slight smirk and made his way into the kitchen to say bye to his mother. Tsuna staid in the kitchen, not wanting to bother with prolonging the stay and Tsuna sighed as the door was closed from the front. _

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Tsuna sighed quietly as he ran a hand threw his hair. He stopped soon though when he felt someone close to him. He looked up and found some male classmate, who was blushing, looking at him nervously. "Um, Sawada-san, I, um, I was wondering if y-y-you'd like to hang out this Saturday," the student asked as he looked at Tsuna then away, shyly. Tsuna's face remained blank as he stared at the student, and then flashed him a seductive little smile and said, "Gomen, but I'll be busy, maybe Sunday." The poor student had turned a cherry red and just nodded his head and went back to his seat.

Tsuna mentally chuckled as he realized that he had made a strong impact on his classmates. Apparently, with Tsuna becoming a better student and no longer clumsy people seem to see a side of him that just attracted them to him. Tsuna smiled cutely to his classmates and mentally chuckled as they blushed and started a whole new whispering rampage. Tsuna turned his attention to the window next to him, and wondered how long he'd be able to keep this "new" Tsuna personality going. Tsuna blinked when he heard the bell ring and wondered where the time went.

He shrugged as he put his stuff up in his bag and go up to leave. He was half way to the door when he was surrounded by a couple of girls and a few guys. Tsuna gave them a confusing stare as they seemed to be blushing and nervous. "Uh Sawada-san, we were wondering if you wanted to study with us," a brave male said to Tsuna. Tsuna blinked "cutely" and then shook his head. The group seemed heartbroken but they seemed to understand that he was busy.

Tsuna gave them an "apologetic" smile as he walked through them and out the door, not bothering to wait for his friends. Tsuna didn't want to be caught by his fan club. Tsuna was still surprised when the club had been created within a day and a half of him changing his personality. Tsuna stopped when he saw someone he hadn't seen in a while. A few feet away from him was Basil, a member of the CEDEF, someone who worked with Iemitsu in helping the Vongola Famiglia. Tsuna slightly blushed as he recalled the last visit of Basil's. Tsuna bit his lower lip as he walked over to Basil, and blushed even more when he notices the look in Basil's eyes.

"Basil-kun, what are you doing here?" asked Tsuna, smiling cutely at Basil. Tsuna felt a shiver go down his spine when he saw how Basil reacted to his smile. Tsuna lowered his eyes slightly and jutted his lips out in a slight pout and said, "Basil-kun, **he** sent you, didn't he?" Basil's eyes darkened with lust as he took in the way Tsuna looked with those pouty lips and half-mast eyes. Basil walked closer to Tsuna and kissed his cheeks, and whispered into his ear, "he did, art thou going to punish me?"

Tsuna gasped lightly as those words were breathed into his sensitive ear. Tsuna stared up at Basil and gave him a seductive smirk as he moved past him, swaying his hips and shivering slightly when he felt Basil staring intently at his bottom. His smirk widen he heard Basil follow him as they left the school and headed to his house. Tsuna barley had the door opened before he was pushed further in and then slammed onto the door. Tsuna gasped as his lips were ravished immediately by Basil's

Tsuna moaned as he dropped his school bag and then gripped the front of Basil's shirt. Tsuna joined in the kiss when Basil had stuck his tongue into his mouth. Tsuna moaned as his tongue was sucked on and moaned lightly when he felt Basil's hand go up in his shirt, leaving behind slight tingles as the hand made its way up. Tsuna moved his hands to Basil's dirty blonde hair and arched his back when Basil's fingers tweaked one of his nipples.

Tsuna gasped in air when Basil had moved away from the neck only to attach his mouth to his jaw and then moving it lower. Tsuna shivered as he felt Basil lick his neck, especially where his pulse was beating hard at. Tsuna moaned out loud as Basil bit on it, then licking it to soothe some pain away. "B-Basil, roo-om," said Tsuna as he tried to get some of his bearings back but with the way Basil's fingers were touching his nipples, and that wicked tongue abusing his pulse he was mildly surprised that he could say those two words at all.

Basil lightly chuckled as he moved back, taking Tsuna with him but not relenting on his attack. Tsuna moaned out loud when Basil had lifted his shirt and started attacking his nipples with his hot tongue. Unfortunately, the intense hot moment was ruined when the door was slammed open with a loud, **"JUUDAIME!"** Tsuna froze as did Basil. Tsuna's head was tilted back as he watched Gokudera take in the scene he had just waltzed into. Gokudera stared at the two, completely in shock. Basil was the first one to react as he moved away and helped Tsuna become proper again. Tsuna's face became cold as he stared at Gokudera without any emotion outwardly showing, but one could see that he was angry.

Gokudera wasn't sure how to process on what he had seen, but decided not to make a comment when he saw how Tsuna looked angry. "Gokudera-kun, don't just barge in like that," said Tsuna as he cooled down his heated body. Tsuna was feeling frustrated and had wanted a way to get rid of it, but that idea had been shot down when Gokudera interrupted. Gokudera slightly flinched at the tone and looked down as shame and guilt filled him. Basil did nothing as he stared at the two, but then leaned down to Tsuna's ear and whispered, "I was just making a quick visit to check up on you, I'll see you the next time."

Basil gave Tsuna a certain lustful look and then looked to Gokudera and said, "It was nice to see you again Gokudera-san, but I have to go now." Basil gave him a small smile and walked past him. Tsuna clenched his jaw as Basil left then turned his gaze to Gokudera, who was bowing in apology. Tsuna sighed in frustration and said, "just go home Gokudera-kun." Gokudera nodded his head and left without looking at Tsuna and closed the door behind him. Tsuna rubbed his face then went to lock the door. He picked up his bag and headed upstairs. Once he arrived to his room, he threw his bag to the side and flopped onto his bed. Tsuna growled as he curled himself into a ball, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Ayanna: Wow. I had no idea that Tsuna had that in him but whatever. **

**Reborn: What the hell is this?**

**Ayanna: *sweat drops* Um, okay then. Well I hoped you enjoyed the Basil and Tsuna moment. There was supposed to be more to this but I decided to put it in the next chapter instead. Please do tell me if you guys like this or not, and don't be afraid to ask me to put something down. Oh, and don't forget to vote on the poll because it'll be closed by Saturday afternoon. If you have questions don't hesitate to ask me. Ciao~**

**Reborn: Review if you want, we really don't care.**


	4. Chapter 3 Imaimashii

**Ayanna: Well, Kururo Saruko pointed something out on my sentences…I wasn't too sure on it but I think they were telling me to put down more "he" or "the brunet" instead of having so much "Tsunas" everywhere. I might try it if that is what is needed and I might change the 3****rd**** point of view to first person and see if that'll make it better or whatever. Also Kururo, I didn't mention anything about someone knocking up Tsuna yet. I have a poll on my profile that will elect the one to get Tsuna knocked up. I apologize if you were expecting that part already or something. Really am sorry.**

**Reborn: So stupid.**

**Ayanna: T-T Shut up Reborn. Anyways, I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HIMTAN REBORN, IT BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Imaimashii**

**[Damn]**

GOKUDERA'S POV:

I rubbed my face as I sat on my bed, wondering if what I had seen earlier was just a nightmare. I run my fingers through my hair as I try to get rid of the image of my Juudamie being in the hands another person. I gripped my hair as I tried to comprehend on how something like that could have happened. I assumed that my Juudamie had a crush on Kyoko and would never look at anyone else, but today proved that my Juudaime didn't like Kyoko, well at least not anymore. I sighed heavily as I thought about how to approach my Juudaime on this tomorrow, but nothing came to my mind.

I groaned as I recalled seeing my Juudaime's pleasured face and wishing it was me that had caused that look. I smiled bitterly, knowing that my Juudamie would probably look at me like that. I blinked as I heard my cell phone go off but ignored it after I heard the ringtone and knew that it was that baseball idiot calling me. I lie down on my bed and decided that I needed some rest. 'I wonder how Reborn will react when he realizes that Juudamie is no longer the same,' I thought as sleep claimed me.

THIRD POV:

************************IN A CAB *************************

Reborn slightly sneezed as he was about to take a sip of his espresso. "Are you okay Reborn?" asked Bianchi as she stared worriedly at Reborn. He waved off her concerns, but something in him felt like something had been changed. He wasn't too sure why he was experiencing such a feeling but he was never one to ignore anything. He brushed the feeling off for now and decided to think about it later when he had gotten back to mama's house. Bianchi stared at Reborn but decided not to press the matter further and instead just sat there and enjoyed this quiet little moment with her Reborn before getting back to mama's house. She was already missing the quiet time they had spent in Italy.

*******************************BACK IN NAMIMORI***************************

TSUNA'S POV:

I yawned lightly as my alarm woke me up for the day. I sighed as I realized that there were no classes today. I shrugged and got out of the bed deciding to take a shower and go find someone to relieve my frustrations on. I hummed lightly as I made my way to the bathroom, but then stopped when I heard a noise. I blinked as I tilted my head to see if I could hear it again. I tensed a moment when I saw and heard Hibird. "Hibird, what are you doing here?" I asked the little yellow canary as I offered my hand to him. Hibird kept singing Namimori's anthem but then stopped when he landed on my hand.

I smiled lightly at him but then I remembered that whenever Hibird appeared, then his master wasn't too far. I sighed but then I became thoughtful in my thinking and then smiled when I thought about something. If I couldn't practice my seductive skills, then I might as well practice on my fighting. I smirked lightly as I imagined how Hibari would react to my "carnivores" side. "Well, make yourself at home Hibird, and tell your master that he can do whatever he wants but that I am busy with a shower at the moment," I said to the little canary. I slightly chuckled as Hibird flew from my hand and was chirping out: "Shower. Herbivore. Shower." I shook my head in amusement as I entered the bathroom and started stripping from my wrinkled uniform.

I slightly jumped when the door to the bathroom was slammed open. I turned around and found myself staring at Hibari. "Hibari-san, I thought I told Hibird to tell you that I was busy," I said slightly annoyed of being denied a shower. Hibari must have heard my annoyance as his blue-grey eyes narrowed, giving me a glare. I sighed as I looked at the prefect and wondered if I could get him to leave for me to have at least a quick shower. "Hibari-san I would appreciate it if you let me have at least a quick shower and then you can do whatever it is you want to do," I said as I continued on taking off my clothes. I ignored the way Hibari was glaring at me as I unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off my body.

I walked to the shower stall and turned it on, adjusting the water temperature to semi hot. I finally took of my pants and boxers and stepped into the shower. I closed the door to it and sighed as the water hit my back. I was startled as the shower door was opened and a naked Hibari walked in. I stepped back and shivered as my back hit the cold shower wall. I stared with widen eyes as Hibari stalked towards me as if though I were his prey. I slightly gulped as Hibari placed his arms on either side of me, bracing against the wall behind me. "Hiba-," I started to say but was cut off as Hibari started kissing me.

HIBARI'S POV

I smirked as the omnivore reacted to the kiss, clinging to me tightly. I pressed my body closer to the omnivore, my smirk widening when he gasped as he felt my erection. I growled when he rubbed against me and then I proceed to tilt his head back and ravish his neck, leaving bite marks as I made my way down to his slightly erected light pink nipples. I licked one slowly, and growled a bit as the omnivore gripped my hair but I didn't mind. I was about to continue when the shower door was opened and I was pulled away from the omnivore.

I growled in anger and turned around to hit whoever pulled me away from the erotic omnivore. I tensed as I saw who it was. It was the baby. I clenched my jaw as I stepped out and redressed myself. I ignored the way the baby was staring at me as I finally got dressed and left the bathroom. Hibird followed after me as we left the omnivore's home.

REBORN'S POV

I suppressed my anger as I watched Hibari leave the bathroom. I finally turned my dark gaze to Tsuna, who was frozen in his spot. "Dame-Tsuna, I didn't think you'd be so loose like this," I said as I glared at him. Those words seemed to snap Tsuna from his frozen stance and then stared at me with shame. I growled as I realized that he had been enjoying what had been occuring. "Dame-Tsuna, this isn't the way a boss should be acting. Do you want other Famiglias to think that the next Vongola boss is a whore?" I spitted out with venom. Tsuna's eyes filled with tears as he showed hurt in them. I kept my gaze on him and then stood there in shock.

I felt the sting on my face as and stared at Tsuna, completely taken by surprise by the slap. "R-Reborn, I never w-wanted to become a b-boss," Tsuna said, slightly stuttering as he held himself back from sobbing. I clenched my jaw and glared at him and said, "Dame-Tsuna, no matter how much you want to not be a boss there is no escaping it." I grabbed his wrist, turning off the water and then dragged him out of the bathroom. I went to our room and threw him onto the bed. I closed the door behind me and picked up Leon as he shifted into a gun. I pointed it at Tsuna, and smirked darkly as I said, "the bullet in here is called the, "Amore Lusty." I shot the bullet, and smirked as Tsuna stared at me with widen eyes. I let Leon go, feeling him slither off and leave the room to guard it. I stalked forward, removing my clothes slowly as I gazed at Tsuna, who was becoming flushed.

TSUNA'S POV

I felt really hot all of a sudden and a sharpness of pain in my lower stomach as I gazed at Reborn heatedly. I gasped as I felt a hot burning sensation of pain on my stomach as I clenched the sheets of my bed. I looked at Reborn, who had stopped on taking off his pants as he stared at me with a slight frown. I panted as I could feel stirs of lust in me, but the pain in my stomach was keeping held onto reality as I tried to get up. I gasped a shot of pain racked my body, making me collapse back onto the bed as I placed my hands onto my stomach and curled into a ball. I shivered lightly when I felt a hand touch me, slightly cooling my heated body. I touched the hand and brought to my face as I looked up to Reborn from my fetal position. "R-Reborn, I f-feel hot," I said as I clenched my teeth when I felt more pain in my stomach.

I figured that the bullet was having some negative effects on my body as I squeezed Reborn's hand. My vision blackened around the edges, as I tried to keep consunicess. "R-Reborn,"I uttered out, but then I soon meet darkness.

* * *

**Ayanna: Dang, this took me forever to get out. I already had like about half of it typed out but I got occupied with college. Don't expect the next chapter till like July or so. **

**Gokudera: Stupid woman.**

**Ayanna: I know ;-;**

**Gokudera: Tch, review, like, etc. Whatever. I honestly don't care.**

**Ayanna: -rolls eyes- Well, till next time. Ciao~ **


End file.
